The Long Years
by SpikesBaby24
Summary: Spike is Human...Buffy and him are married and have a daughter...S/B **COMPLEATED**
1. Leaving...

Disclaimer: JOSS IS GOD! I OWN NOTHING!!  
  
Buffy was sleeping after a long night patrolling. She was spooned up against Spike's chest. Spike wasn't sleeping he was watching Buffy sleep.  
  
"NOOOO" Buffy screamed in her sleep with terror in her voice.  
  
"No, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP" Spike was shaking her. "Buffy luv, please wake up." He kept shaking and she bolted straight up in her bed. She was panting like she couldn't breath. "Buffy what happened?" Spike asked with fear for her in his eye. "Spike," she said as she pulled him in a tight hug " He took you away from me." Spike was softly running his fingers through her hair. "I'm right here, who was took me?" he asked as he pulled back so he could look her in the eye. "Riley" she said in a whisper. "Go back to sleep I'm right here." "I can't I have to go check on Annie." "Alright to you want me to come with you?" "No, I'll be fine." Buffy got out of bed, and went down the hall way to Annie's room. Buffy pushed open the door and looked at her daughter. She was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. She looked so much like Spike when he slept. Buffy Smiled, and closed the door and went back to the room. She laid back down in bed and looked over to Spike. She looked him right in the eye and said "I Love you, Spike and I don't want anyone to ever take you away from me. Don't leave me." she had a single tear running down her face, Spike wiped it away with his finger. " I won't ever leave you Buff. You know that. I love you." Spike smiled trying to make her feel better. She leaned over and her lips brushed hers slowly. Buffy then deepened the kiss when she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Spike opened his mouth so her tongue touch his. Their tongues tangled for what seemed like forever. He broke the kiss to let her breath. She yawned. " Your tired, luv why don't you go sleep." "You won't leave?" "I'll stay right here, I promise" With that Buffy put her head on his chest and fell into a deep slumber, after about 15 minutes after watching her making sure she was asleep Spike went to asleep too.  
  
Annie came into Buffy and Spikes room, and jumped on top of Spike "Daddy wake up!!" Spike slowly opened his eyes "what? It's early", " No it's not. I'm hungry." Spike looked over at the alarm clock it read 9:17 a.m. He yawned picked her up in his arms she squeaked with laughter. Spike got out of bed with Annie in his arms. "What do you want to eat?" "Cereal." Annie replied with a smile. " I want Lucky Charms." Spike looked in the cupboard and found them. "Alright Cutie Lucky charms it is."  
  
Buffy yawned and opened her eyes to see that Spike wasn't there. She rushed downstairs looked in the living room he wasn't there then she went to the kitchen and saw him she ran over to him and put her arms around his neck. "I thought you left me" she said as she snuggled her head in his neck. "No, I'm here I'm always going to be here. Annie woke me up and wanted breakfast." she pulled back to look at him and he kissed her lips to tell her that he loved her. "Morning Mommy." "Morning Sweetie." Buffy walked over to where Annie was sitting and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " Listen, Today Xander and Anya are going to come by and watch you for this whole week okay?" .."Alright, I'm full" "okay go up stairs and get dressed." Annie ran up stairs to go get dressed. Buffy picked up her bowl and rinsed it in the sink. " Spike you know where the tickets are right?" ,"Yeah I have them in my coat pocket in the closet." They were all ready to go to Florida.  
  
Xander and Anya were sitting on the couch Spike and Buffy were by the door with all there things "Mommy please don't leave me" Annie was screaming with tears in her eyes. "Daddy please stay with me." Spike looked over at Buffy he could tell she felt just as bad leaving her. "We have to go sweetie we'll be back I promise." Buffy said with a smile. She gave Annie a hug and said her goodbyes and stood up and walked out the door. Spike kneeled down and Annie ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss " I love you Daddy" "I love you too Anne, be good, Bye" he waved to Xander and Anya said thank you and left. He picked up the bags and put them in the back of their new Explorer. He closed the trunk and walked over to the drivers side of the SUV opened the door and sat down  
  
Buffy looked over at him "I feel so bad" "Me too but we're going on this trip to be alone remember?" "Yeah" Spike put the key in the ignition and turned it so the engine turned on and backed out of the driveway.  
  
In the car I just can't wait  
  
to pick you up on our very first date  
  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
  
I'm too scared of what you think  
  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
  
Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
When you smile, I melt inside  
  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
  
I really wish it was only me and you  
  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss  
  
Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Buffy was singing along with the song. Spike had heard this too many times, she would always listen to this CD over and over again he never said anything because he loved to see her happy. He just hoped they wouldn't have to listen to this all the way to Florida " FOREVER AND EVER LETS MAKE THIS-, Are you mad Spike?" "Nope, I'm great." 3 Hours had passed. Only 2 more left. Buffy was sleeping with her head against the window. Spike pulled over lifted up the arm rest put a pillow down and laid her against it. A soft moan came from Buffy's mouth "Sorry" she was still sleeping though. He got back on the road.  
  
~*2 Hours later*~  
  
"Come on Buff, wake up." Spike was nudging her but it wasn't working. So he started shaking her "Get up, pet we're here." "Spike?" " Yeah just me lets go." they got into the hotel. "Hi may I help you?" "Yes, Reservations for Pierce" "here's your key have a nice stay." "Thank you. Come on luv, lets go find our room." They found it and it was huge "Oh my gosh this is Awesome!" Buffy's mouth dropped. "It'll do"  
  
Buffy was laying down on the bed and Spike was next to her watching T.V. Buffy scooted closer to him "anything interesting?" "no." he simply said. Buffy climbed on top of him and started kissing him. "How bout' now?" "Very." Spike ripped off Buffy's shirt and pants. And worked on his own. They made love all night until the sun Raised. Spike woke up with the sun in his eyes, he could never get used to that. Buffy's head was on his chest and her arm stretched around him. She yawned and knew he was awake and looked at him "Morning" "Good morning"  
  
The next few days went by fast with their lovemaking. It was time to go home. When Buffy came out of the bathroom she looked really bad. "Spike I'm Pregnant" Spike just looked at her. He forgot that he was normal now he could make life. After Annie he figured that wouldn't happen. "Umm… That's good right?" "Yeah, I guess" she walked over to him and kissed him "lets go" They checked out and got everything situated and got in the SUV and Buffy popped in her Blink 182 CD…He didn't care this time he wanted to let her be happy while she wasn't having her mood swings. Last time was horrible she was so mad at everything. After she had Annie everything was normal again and he didn't think he would have to go through that again. That was 4 years ago though. After 5 hours of Blink 182 they made it home it was 1:00 in the morning so Spike was hoping Annie would be sleeping. She wasn't she came and gave them hugs and kisses. "Why aren't you sleeping?" "Because I couldn't sleep." "Okay well go to bed." Spike pointed to the stairs. Buffy went off to bed real quick she felt sick and tired. About an hour later after getting everything unpacked Spike climbed in the bed next to her. She was in a deep slumber and he could tell. He liked when everything was peaceful he had a lot on his mind now. He could just think, but in the morning it would be a whole different story. 


	2. Busy

Buffy awoke in Spikes arms. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She cuddled closer. It has been three years since they got married, 5 years since Spike had become human, and four years since Annie was born. She couldn't believe she was going to have another baby. A lot of herself told her she wanted this. Last time she went through this it was so hard. No one wanted her with Spike it was so difficult. She was going to have this baby.  
  
Buffy kissed Spikes lips to get him up. "Hey Baby."  
  
Spike Smiled at her "Morning"  
  
" I've been up for like a half hour, you're so lazy!"  
  
"Okay well we better get up before Annie does."  
  
"Yeah lets go." Buffy said with a smile.  
  
Later that day Spike was in the den working on the computer and paying the bills. Buffy never understood that stuff. Annie came sneaking in the room behind Spike. "Daddy...what are you doing?" "I'm doing Bills Sweetie." Spike was paying more attention to his bills to notice that Annie was taking the markers and coloring on the table. "Daddy can we go somewhere?" Annie asked with a boredom tone "I can't take you anywhere did you ask your Mom?" "Mommy is sleeping." "Okay let her sleep and I might take you somewhere later when I'm done." A crash came from upstairs. And Spike flew out if his seat and ran upstairs to see what it was. "Buff, you okay?" Spike asked with concern. "Yeah I'm fine the lamp fell I elbowed it on accident" "Alright why don't you hop back in bed, I'll make dinner so you don't have to do anything" Spike helped her up. "Spike, I'm okay I promise." Buffy said in a whisper. Okay I just don't want anything to happen to you, I love you too much too loose you." Spike did half smiles the one he does when he knows Buffy is lying to him.  
  
" I Love you too." 


	3. Trying to Sleep

Spike made sure Buffy was safe in bed and went down stairs do look for Annie. He found her in the den where he left her coloring the wall with markers.  
  
"ANNIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Spike said angrily and slightly irritated.  
  
"Coloring" Annie, said as she smiled up at him  
  
"No, you can't do that remember what Mommy told you? On paper!"  
  
"I'm sorry Daddy"  
  
"Okay well I have to clean this up, go upstairs find something to do."  
  
"Okay" Annie ran out of the room and up the stairs. Annie quietly walked into her Spike and Buffy's room where she was sleeping. Annie walked up to her bedside. Walked right up to her ear and screamed "MOMMY!!!!!" Buffy bolted up in bed.  
  
"WHAT?" Buffy was still frightened.  
  
"I'm bored can we go somewhere?"  
  
"You woke me up for that?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy said he might take me somewhere later, and not to wake you up, but I want to go NOW!"  
  
" I can't take you anywhere, I'm sick."  
  
"Fine! I'll go myself." With that Annie walked out of the room got her shoes, that she didn't know to put on by herself and went into the den.  
  
"Daddy will you put on my shoes?"  
  
"Why? Where you going all by yourself?" Spike said laughing.  
  
"Somewhere, I woke my Mommy up and asked her to take me somewhere and she won't! And you won't! So I'm leaving"  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Spike picked her up brought her up on his lap.  
  
"You woke your mom up, after I told you not to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You want to go to Aunt Dawn's house?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Okay let me go tell your mom that I'm dropping you off there." Spike walked upstairs and walked in the room quietly.  
  
"Buffy Sweetie I'm taking to Annie to Dawn's house."  
  
"Okay." Spike leaned down to kiss her. "I'll be right back." 


	4. 9 months later

Disclaimer- JOSS IS GOD I OWN NOTHING~  
  
*~*~*~*~Nine Months later~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike and Buffy were sitting on the couch with their new baby boy William.  
  
Buffy was so happy and Spike could see that. He sat back thinking about how they got so far. They used to hate each other. He never would have thought something like this would happen. But he loved her so much. And she loved him just as much.  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike and Smiled  
  
"I Love you" she said and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too…and I Always will"  
  
*~*~THE MUSHY END~*~* 


End file.
